Immortal
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: The war is over and Earth can finally rest in peace after the last of the Decepticons have been disposed of. After Shell had drowned in the lake and brought back by the Seven Primes, she finds out that maybe, being immortal isn't a bad thing and falling in love just might save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal**

**Summary: **The war is over and Earth can finally rest in peace after the last of the Decepticons have been disposed of. After Shell had drowned in the lake and brought back by the Seven Primes, she finds out that maybe, being immortal isn't a bad thing and falling in love just might save her.

Okay, so this story is SLIGHTLY different. Shell actually does drown in the lake and is brought back, never admits her feelings for Prime and well….now she's gotta. *shrugs*

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Shell?" _

_The human teenager looked down at the mechanical being before her. Her eyes were red…again. "What?" she asked, her voice trembling. _

_Optimus sighed. "This is the third time you've cried in three days. You must tell me what's wrong." _

"_I don't wanna….." she sniffled, keeping back the sobs that were racking her body. "It's my business…" _

_He sighed softly. Third time this week. Being immortal was not easy on her. She was stressed, frustrated and angry at the world. She was not the happiest person in the world. Even her best friend Stormy couldn't make her happy. _

"_If I switch into my holoform, will you come down and talk to me?" he asked softly. _

_She sniffled, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "Maybe." _

_He transformed into his vehicle form and then his holoform came out. "Now can we talk?" _

_He heard her sigh and watched as she slowly came down. She was more careful in trees than on the ground. She finally reached the ground. "I'm down, happy now?" _

"_No." he approached her, pulling the human into a hug. To Shell, his arms were safe and comforting, protective. She put her arms around his back, leaning her head against his shoulder. "It is because of what Ratchet told you?" he asks. _

_She sniffled and then gave a shaky sigh. "Yeah…..my family and friends are gonna die and I'm gonna live forever. It's not fair….." she tightened her grip a little and he felt her body temperature become warmer. _

"_As your guardian, it is my job to worry about you." He laid a cool hand over her forehead, frowning when he felt the heat radiation heat up his hand. "And I am worried about you. You have a high fever." _

"_I checked earlier today, it was only 99.4." she sniffled. _

"_It feels higher. You need to rest; you are beating yourself up." _

"_What if I want to?" she pulled away from him, a heavy look on her face. "I don't want to live forever." _

"_Shell, I understand how you feel-." _

"_No you don't!" she shouted at him and he went silent. "You don't understand Optimus! I'm a human! Humans aren't supposed to live forever!" tears began to trickle down her face again and she collapsed against him, her face flushed. "I don't feel so good…" _

"_Come, you are lying down for a rest." _

…..

I remember that day exactly. I was sick…..this immortal thing was making me go crazy. I shivered and pulled my coat around my form tighter. It was November and winter had come early this year. The lake in the distance was frozen over….or it at least looked frozen over. I carefully walked down the hill and towards the lake.

What was the point of living…..?

I threw a rock onto the lake and it didn't crack. Satisfied, I slowly began to cross the frozen lake. The snow was falling again, lightly this time. It piled on my head and I brushed it off. My hair had grown much longer, nearly reaching my thighs.

All of a sudden, I heard a crack. I froze in my steps and looked down at my feet, seeing water form around my feet. I shivered as the freezing water reached my ankles. Before the water could go any further, I took off back to where I came from. This was a bad idea.

Suddenly, I tripped and fell hard on the ice. It cracked loudly, beginning to form a circle around me. My heart skipped a beat as the ice circle was complete and then it cracked underneath my weight. And I fell into the freezing waters of the lake. The water pierced my bare skin immediately, sending violent shivers throughout my entire body.

Holding my breath, I tried to swim to the surface. I kicked my legs, flailed my arms, but they were already numb. _Help…..someone help me please….._

Water filled my lungs and I lost the use of my limbs. I slowly sunk into the dark abyss of the lake. Images of everyone filled my mind. I saw my entire life flash through my eyes as I sunk deeper.

I saw Optimus pulling me out himself, crying because he couldn't get to me in time.

I saw my dad sobbing, because he lost his closest daughter.

I saw mom crying, because she said she would always be there for me. I saw Mia sobbing, because she had been an ungrateful sister to me.

I saw Stormy sobbing, crying over my cold and dead body because she wasn't there to make me happy.

I wasn't going to live for long anyway. What was the point…..?

I let my eyes close.

And I drowned.

And then it felt like something was being pushed, pressed into my body. I gasped and my eyes popped open and I coughed harshly, the strong wind whipping my hair in my face. I looked around, finding that I was in some sort of dark desert.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoing.

"_We have been watching you child. A very long time." _

I stood up as seven robots came up to me. I couldn't see their faces clearly, but judging how their figures were, they looked a lot like the Fallen. "The Seven Primes…." I said quietly to myself, barely speaking.

"_You have fought well child. But the war is not over yet." _

I looked down, but then looked back up. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"_Live. Now, return back to your life child." _

The Primes lifted up their hands and I was blinded by a bright light and my eyes popped open, feeling the freezing water as I sunk into the dark abyss of the lake. I grunted, my chest tightening up and I felt like all the strength in my freezing limbs returned. I kicked my legs and moved my hands, quickly returning to the surface.

Once I broke the surface, I gasped loudly, seeing my vision go red. Was that blood? I dragged my freezing and trembling form out of the water and onto solid ground, where I collapsed to catch my breath.

I was shivering so badly.

Once I finally managed to catch my breath, I picked myself up and slowly walked back into the warm base. Instantly, I gained the attention of many and that's when I felt my knees buckle and I fell.

I heard faint shouting and voices calling out my name. I felt someone plop me down in a tub and begin to strip off my freezing clothes that had been clinging to my body. I was so cold; I didn't know what to think.

As soon as I felt warm, I fell into a blissful sleep and didn't wake up for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

The war….was finally over.

I glanced out the window as we drove through the ruined city of Chicago. I saw kids on the sides of the streets and saw them glance up as we passed. I felt salty tears sting the corners of my eyes and I looked away, unable to look at the children anymore.

Over 9 million people lived in Chicago and I bet over half of them were killed.

And it was my entire fault.

I led the Autobots to the _Ark_, I made them revive Sentinal and because of me, Ironhide, Arcee, Chromia, Elita One, Wheelie, Brains and Que were all dead. I was the reason why the Decepticons almost took over Earth, why Chicago was destroyed…just everything was my fault.

"Shell,"

Optimus's voice reached my ears and I glanced over at the holoform sitting in the driver's seat. He reached over with one hand to grasp mine while keeping the other on the steering wheel. "Do not blame yourself for this. We left you and the other humans behind. This is our fault."

"No…it's mine. If it wasn't for me, none of this would've happened." I whispered, feeling a few tears trickle down my pale and bruised cheeks. "I just wish I died in that lake…"

The hand around was own tightened a little. "Shell, do not say things like that. I do not know what we would have done if you died…"

His voice held so much warmth, safety and security that I instantly felt like this wasn't my fault or his or the Autobots'. "Okay…." I sniffled and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. I stretched out and groaned when my ankle groaned in pain. I had sprained it sometime during the final battle and didn't realize until up a few hours ago.

"Is your ankle bothering you?" he questioned once he had let go of my hand.

"It's nothing. I've dealt with worse." It was the truth. I sprained my ankle pretty bad before 1 week before I started my Freshman year of high school. I nearly broke it too. "I'll have Ratchet look at it when we get back to the base." I replied and let out a loud yawn. God, I was so tired…..

He chuckled a little. "Would you like to stretch out? You must be exhausted."

I nodded and when I didn't stretch out a few moments later, he gently grasped my arm and pulled me down to that my head fell onto his lap. "W-wait..."

"Do not argue." He spoke firmly.

I sighed. _Well, he IS my guardian…_ "Alright alright…" I mumbled and yawned. _Exhausted is right…._

…

The road trip back to the base was quiet, with most of the humans either half-asleep or completely asleep. Optimus was quiet as he allowed the human he was guarding to sleep, with her legs stretched out. Her breathing was soft and quiet, considering how much she had gone through in the past 24 hours.

That's when his communicator clicked and Ratchet's voice came through.

_"Prime, how is Shell?" _

"Sleeping, but before she spoke of how her ankle was bothering her."

_"From what I saw, it was badly sprained. She won't be able to walk on it for at least a week. But judging from how stubborn she is, she will most likely start walking on it within four or five days." _

The Autobot leader had to suppress the chuckle that threatened to escape. She was always VERY stubborn. "I very much agree with you Ratchet. Once we arrive back at the base, you can take a look at her ankle."

_"Alright Prime." _Ratchet spoke and then clicked off.

That's when Shell stirred and gave a small, but audible groan. The hand that had been on her arm gently moved up to her face, tracing the long jagged scar that she had received during the forest battle.

**SHELL'S POV**

I became aware of the soft sensation underneath my cheek and a hand on my face, gently tracing the long, jagged scar on my forehead. I had received that during the forest battle from one of the Decepticons, but I can't remember which one.

It felt like I actually got some sleep and wasn't plagued by nightmares every night after the lake incident. I never told anyone that I actually did die in the lake. Ratchet would kill me, resurrect me and then bitch me out. Optimus, well…I don't know what he would do since I've never seen him yell.

_Well…he did get angry at that Readen bitch. _I thought and winced when I moved my ankle as I pulled my knees to my chest to curl up into a fetal position. I usually like to sleep on my stomach or my side, but doing that in a semi was sort of difficult.

I've never liked sleeping on my back, don't know why.

I clenched and unclenched my hands, feeling them groan. If I kept my hands or fingers together for a very long amount of time, say while I was sleeping, they would groan when I stretched them.

I let out a long sigh and felt the motion of the driving semi slow down. I opened my eyes and lifted my head up. "Are we there yet…?" I asked groggily.

I heard Optimus chuckle. "Yes, we have arrived at the base. Ratchet wants to take a look at your ankle before you head off to recharge."

"M'kay." I mumbled tiredly as I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I sniffed and sighed as the semi finally stopped and I grabbed the door, opening it. I was about to jump out, but Optimus's holoform flickered/appeared right in front of me and he held out his hands. "I forgot that you could do that…."

I took his hands and he helped me onto the ground, where I winced when I placed weight on my sprained ankle. "Fuck that hurts…." I groaned.

I had to lean most of my weight on Optimus because unfortunally, it was the same ankle I sprained years ago and I couldn't hop very well on my left foot. He took me over to Ratchet, who was still in vehicle mode but his holoform was waiting for me.

I was sat down and Ratchet carefully took my shoe off, putting it to the side. He unwrapped the bandage around my ankle and carefully examined it. "It is only sprained. A week and it'll be as good as new." He spoke and handed me crutches.

"Would it be possible for me to take a shower and then get my ankle wrapped up?" I questioned.

Ratchet stared at me for a second before he responded. "Oh slag it. Yes you may. Have Optimus help you to your room."

…

After my shower and fully dressed, I examined myself in the mirror. I looked quite pale, cuts, scars and bruises covered most of my body now. But in time they would fade away.

I sighed heavily and grabbed my crutches, going out of the room. I sighed and sat down on my oh-so soft bed and the navy-haired holoform bandaged up my ankle. "So….what happens now?" I asked quietly.

He glanced up at me, and then continued to bandage up my ankle. "Your recovery is most important right now, physically and emotionally."

"Maybe I need to see a therapist." I sighed tiredly and scratched my cheek. "And maybe I'll stop having those nightmares."

"Did you have one on the way here?"

"Fortuanly, no." I replied

He finally finished bandaging up my ankle and smiled a little at me as he stood up. "Excellent. Maybe your nightmares have stopped." He sat beside me. "If they haven't….we'll discuss about getting you a therapist."

"I know my mum would want me to get one, after what I've been through." I sniffed, thinking about my family.

He reached up and slightly ruffled my hair affectionately. "Rest Shell. We will worry about what tomorrow brings tomorrow." And then he left.

I sighed and lay down, snuggling underneath my covers. I closed my eyes and thankfully, it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

_Initiating dream sequence….._

_Moving my limbs was impossible. I felt the freezing water dig painfully into my skin, even the areas that were covered with clothing. _

_I tried to gasp for breath, but it felt like the water was only holding me down. I tried to mentally call out for help, but my mind was filled with nothing but cold. Just cold, freezing. _

_That's when I felt a large, claw-like hand go around my flailing body, the metal immediately freezing onto my flesh. I would scream every time I tried to pull away. _

_I glanced over my shoulder and my eyes widened when I was looking into the blood-red, glowing optics of the Decepticon leader himself. _

_He only sneered and tightened his grip on me, the sharp metal cutting into my flesh deeply and blood began to form around me as it seeped from my body. _

_"Pathetic waste of life." _

_And my body crushed to pieces immediately after he tightened his grip. _

I woke up screaming bloody-murder, eyes wide and a cold sweat had broken throughout my entire body. I felt so cold and shivered violently, my teeth chattering.

The nightmare was different this time. Usually they were about the incident in the lake, but this time Megatron was in the dream and instead of drowning, he crushed me.

I shuddered and sighed at the same time, wondering if I woke anybody up. Nobody came running into my room and I didn't hear any concerned voices outside the bedroom.

"Just a dream Shell….." I murmured and lay back down, wrapping the blanket tightly around me. "Just a dream…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Immortal**

_**Chapter 3**_

I woke up around noon the next day and slipped on a pair of green cargo pants, a black t-shirt and a black hoodie, carefully slipping shoes on, especially over my right ankle. I hopped out of the room to the cafeteria and was greeted by Armstrong, who was getting my food for me as I told him what I wanted.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just sore all over." I replied honestly as we went over to the table with the other soldiers in the base.

"Did you hear about the Transformers on the news?" he questioned, taking a sip of his coffee.

"No, what?"

"Well, ever since we found out the Transformers were real; every single Transformer DVD, cartoon, VHS, movie, toys….all of it has disappeared. In fact, everyone who knew about the Transformers, lost their memories of any of it. So, the only people who know they are real are us, your parents and some others." Armstrong replied.

My eyes narrowed slightly. "That's really weird."

"Yup." He agreed.

Later on that day, Ratchet assigned me a therapist that would help with my nightmares and recovery. Her name was Dr. Reese Alans and she was young, around middle twenties with short, dark hair that was curly and blue eyes. Ratchet told me she knew about the Transformers ever since they came to Earth for the first time and I was quite surprised.

I hadn't seen Optimus at all yet today, but I heard something about "him being upset" from Sideswipe. I hadn't really thought of it until now and I reminded myself to ask him about it later.

I hobbled into the doctor's office and she smiled as I came in. "I assume a broken bone?" she asked.

"Sprained ankle." I mumbled and sat down on the couch that was across from her and sighed.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Doctor Reese Alans." She held out her hand to me.

"Shell Hartford." I spoke and we shook hands.

"Is Shell your nickname?" she asks.

"Yeah, I don't like my full name." I replied and leaned back against the couch. It was so soft….

"Well, let's start off the appointment." She spoke and got a clipboard out. She asked me my age, birthdate, height, weight, all those unimportant things. Then came the more serious questions. "Has anything physically happened to you before the final battle?"

I glanced over to the right, at the window. It was early December now and snow was lightly falling. "Yes…." I muttered a reply, but she heard me.

"What kind?"

"I…..I fell into a lake last month." I replied quietly, clutching my jeans. "I was…I like to be outside, even though it was cold out. I didn't care. I wanted to be alone ever since I found out I was immortal. I was just walking across the frozen lake and I thought it was safe….."

"And you fell in." Reese spoke quietly and I nodded. "Did…..did someone save you?"

I felt tears come to my eyes and I struggled to get them back. I looked at her. "Can you promise not to tell anyone, especially Ratchet or Optimus?"

"I promise." She nodded.

"No one saved me. I drowned." I sighed shakily. "But how am I here? The Seven Primes brought me back, saying that I fought well and the war was not over and they brought me back while I was still in the lake. I don't know how I managed to get to the surface, but something…something made me fight. I got bitched at by Ratchet after I recovered from the lake incident, saying that I was trying to hurt myself. Well y'know something…." I felt my voice break. "I _was_. I _wanted _to die. How am I supposed to live for the rest of eternity while I watch my friends and family age and die? They don't know. I lied to them and told them I just fell in." I sniffled and felt a couple stray tears fall down my cheeks. "I hate lying….but what was I supposed to tell them? That I was trying to commit suicide…?"

The entire room was silent and Reese handed me a tissue, which I gladly used to blow my nose and wipe my eyes. I sniffled loudly and glanced at her.

"I would not understand how you feel Shell. I am not in your position." She said softly and reached over to squeeze my hand. "Ratchet said something about you having nightmares."

"Most of them were about the lake incident….but I had one last night." I sighed. "I was in the lake again…..except Megatron crushed me instead of me drowning. I woke up after that. Yer the only person I've told because I can't tell anyone else…."

"But isn't Optimus Prime your guardian?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"What is he like with you?"

I glanced at her. "Well….he's overprotective…and he cares about me, I know those things for sure."

"What about a romantic interest?"

I froze. "Uhhhh, what?"

"Well, they have holoforms, so is there any romantic involvements?" she asked and quirked an eyebrow when she saw my face flush.

"N-no….." I replied, looking away slightly. "Even if there was…I'm not the type of person…or even the same species. Yeah, we can physically touch each other in his actual form and holoform, but…..I mean, look at me. I'm a mess. He's a leader, noble and wise. What do I have that he would like?"

Reese smiled slightly. "Would you like to know what I found out about Optimus a few days ago, when I started working here?"

"Sure." I blurted.

"There was a female Autobot, named Elita-One?" she asked and I nodded. "And she was killed by the Decepticons?" I nodded again. "I was speaking with Ratchet and he told me before Elita-One was killed, she and Optimus…had a relationship together."

I was taken back. "I never knew that…"

"Optimus doesn't like to have public relationships, so I heard." Reese chuckled and then frowned, taking on a sad look. "When Elita-One died, he was sad. I think he has sort of clung to you, since he is your guardian. I think…he's afraid of losing you too."

I looked down at my lap. I never knew he and Elita-One had a relationship. Elita-One was tough like him….but she was killed in the forest incident, when I had ran away after finding out I was now immortal.

"I never knew…." I said softly and that's when the timer went off.

"Oh, guess our time for today is up." She spoke. "Our next appointment, next week, same place, day and time."

"Thank you…for listening." I spoke quietly.

She smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "Anytime Shell. Have a good day."

I hobbled out of the room and outside to Sideswipe. I was surprised it was him and not Optimus. I groaned slightly as I got into the car and put my crutches in the back seat.

"So, how did it go?" he asked as he put the car into drive and drove off.

"Alright I guess." I replied and leaned back against the seat with my head against the window. I watched the scenery pass.

"Whatdya guys talk about?"

"Stuff…."

"Stuff?"

"Stuff between her and me."

"Oh, I get it. Girl stuff huh?" he joked and elbowed my side, jerking back when I had groaned a bit. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine." I spoke and sighed, looking out the window. I eventually fell asleep on the way back and Sideswipe woke me up, laughing as he helped me out of the car. "Shut the fuck up Sides. I am not cute."

"Yes ya are Shell." He tried to stifle his laughing and then burst out laughing. My eyes narrowed in annoyance and I leaned against the car and whacked him in the side with one of my crutches. "Ow! Shell!"

"That's what you get for laughing you _bastardo_." (Translation from Italian: Bastard.) I muttered and hobbled into the base. The Autobots asked me how the appointment went and I just said it was alright. "I dunno…has anyone seen Optimus all day…?"

"Well, he's been sort of quiet today." Dino replied in his Italian accident and crossed his arms. "He's just been in the hanger most of the day."

"I think I'll go visit him." I spoke and then hobbled away on my crutches. I went to the hanger where Optimus usually re-charged and saw him in his vehicle form. I went over and leaned against the wall while I gently tapped his driver's door with a finger.

When he didn't respond, I pursed my lips and tapped his driver's door again, except a little harder this time. When he didn't stir, my eyes narrowed. So, I slapped my hand against the door, hard enough to make the slapping sound echo throughout the room. This time, he finally stirred and spoke in an oddly cute but sleepy voice.

"You should not be walking on that ankle of yours."

"It's healing quickly with my accelerated healing factor." I spoke. "You've been quiet today Optimus. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing important, mostly about how the war is now over."

I huffed. "Yeah, I guess so….." I glanced at the paintjob on the truck and my eyes narrowed a bit when I saw how much dirt was on it. "Oh boy…..hey, this is gonna sound really awkward but….."

"Yes?"

"But can I wash you? You've got dirt all over you…." I lightly ran my finger on the door, bringing dirt and grime with it. "It's not meant to sound….well….perverted or anything. Like how you wash a normal vehicle."

"I…I have never experienced a 'vehicle wash' before."

"Well, you guys are robotic beings so you don't need to bathe…." I mumbled. "So….whatdya say?"

There was silence between us for a few moments and then he spoke. "I would actually like that."

I nodded.

I got all the supplies and washed him down with the hose first. The water was slightly cold, so he shivered a couple times. After hosing him down, I started using soup to get the dirt and grime off the paintjob. He had said that I had to avoid certain spots that were extra sensitive and he didn't like those being messed with. I had to use a ladder to get onto the roof and hood.

I thought it was my imagination, but when I started scrubbing the hood I thought I felt him shudder. It happened a couple times, so I realized it wasn't my imagination. I almost wanted to do it again, intentionally this time, but I decided against it. As I hosed him off, I wondered what sensitive spots he had as a holoform. Necks could be sensitive; I know that for a fact.

_Oh gawd, why am I thinking this? _I thought and sighed softly. After I was down hosing him, I dried him off using so many towels I lost track. And around 5 in the evening, he was finally clean.

"There we go!" I exclaimed as I sat on the hood. He looked squeaky clean. I swung my legs off the hood and then turned around so I could grab the edge to get down. When I landed, my ankle suddenly gave out and I fell backwards against the military hummer, hitting the back of my head. Black dots danced in my vision and I slumped to the ground with a groan.

Everything went black for a moment and I heard my name being called out loudly. I opened my eyes; I don't remember closing them and saw Optimus's blurred holoform kneeling down in front of me. His voice sounded distant, even though he was right in front of me. I felt nauseous….I wanted to throw up.

Warm, muscular arms went around me and I just wanted to curl up into the shoulder and go to sleep, but my body was screaming no while my brain was screaming yes. "Just lemme sleep…." I slurred, almost like I was drunk.

"I cannot." I was sat down in something, like on the edge of something. Warm and large hands grabbed my face and made me look up into vivid blue eyes. "Shell, you need to stay awake."

"But my head hurts….." I mumbled and my eyelids dropped, prompting Optimus to force them back open.

He suddenly got closer to me and pressed his forehead against mine, making me blink tiredly. "Shell…if you close your eyes…you may not open them again." He murmured and I could hear the worry in his voice. "Don't fall asleep."

"Okay….I won't." I mumbled.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, promise. Hey…..get me a bucket of ice cold water. That'll wake me up."


End file.
